Locktie
- Implied Tieria fell in love with Neil.. • - Tieria is sexless Innovade and Neil is completely human.}} Locktie is the non-binary ship between Lockon Stratos (Neil Dylandy) and Tieria Erde from the Mobile Suit Gundam 00 fandom. Canon Season 1 Both Lockon and Tieria are 3.5 generation of Gundam Meister of Celestial Being. Lockon is a pilot of Dynames Gundam while Tieria is a pilot of Virtue Gundam. At first time, due to Tieria’s ego, he was so aloof and headstrong to the others, while Neil is well compassionate to his fellow meister since he was their leader. When Neil see Tieria’s lacking on emphaty reaction on terrorist attack in Japan, Neil furiously calling out Tieria statement while he respond by pointing out that their action in world perspective are equal with terrorism, which angered Neil that the fact he hate their action is compared to the other terrorist group. In Episode 11, after they succesfully make HRL Chobu squadron retreat but their mission is failed, Neil watch Tieria and Sumeragi have argument to the point Tieria blame Sumeragi for it. Lockon quickly tell to him that it also part of his fault due to his action to shown Nadhlee Gundam too early and said his survive are nothing but a luck. Tieria codly respond that he has no choice and tell to him from now he only will follow Veda instruction. After he leave, Neil noted that how cute Tieria try to act to be so uptight to the others by taking out his anger to himself on other people. After realized that he unable to see Team Trinity action due to someone already altered Veda database, Neil noticing Tieria start to toned down by hearing him using ‘’Boku’’ instead of ‘’ore’’ to refering himself. After loading their Gundams in the Ptolemy, Tieria, Lockon and Setsuna went straight to the bridge to report their arrival to Sumeragi. While talking about their current situation, Tieria asked Sumeragi for his punishment for attacking Team Trinity without authorization. Having the same sentiments about Tieria's decision at the time, Lockon and Sumeragi told him not to worry about it. Tieria knew that it was unthinkable to just brush away his insubordination, but he understood and decided to accept what they were trying to say. Before start their mission, Lockon and Tieria have private conversation about humanity flaws to make Tieria understand about everyone make a mistake because every humans have a flaw. When Ribbons suddenly disbale all Gundam, Patrick Colasour with GN-X find a chance to kill Tieria, but it was dodge by Lockon, which resulting he suffer a injury, especially in his right eyes. After those event, Tieria blame himself for unable to do anything after being disconnected from Veda. In medical bay, Lockon tell to the others that refuse to have full treatment at three days, because of the situation and he also didn’t want become Tieria’s burden. At observation room, Lockon found Tieria. Tieria expressed his doubts, but Lockon added that they had a chance as long as they did it. He pointed to Setsuna as an example among them, as wanting to use the power of Exia to change the world. As Lockon left the room and asked him to get some rest, Tieria apologized about what happened earlier. Lockon told him to not mind it as making mistakes was what makes them human. In episode 23, Sumeragi order Lockon to stay in Ptolemy, which is annoy him. Before he leave, Tieria locked him from outside to avoid the bad thing happens to him. Unfortunately, Lockon successfully get our from his room and he ready to help the other Meister with Dynames Gundam equipped with Gn-Arms type D. Lockon reassure to all of them that he will be alright and order to the other Meister to return to Ptolemy. Which make Sumeragi order to Setsuna to hurry to save Lockon. Sadly, their effort to save Lockon from Ali is failed because Lockon is killed due to Gn-Arms explosion. After know his death, Tieria furiously blame Setsuna for late to save him, but it was stopped by Sumeragi with slap his face and tell to him to stop blaming the others while their enemies still waiting them. Before the last event of operation of fallen angels, Tieria swore that he will take revenge for Lockon. After their defeat, Tieria eject Nadhlee GN-Drive, accepting his death by saying that he wanted to go to same place with Lockon. Season 2 When Setsuna recruit Lyle Dylandy (Neil's younger twin brother) as new Lockon Stratos, Tieria reassure to himself that he is not the same Lockon that he know. Unlike with Neil, Tieria sometime little bit annoyed with Lyle's behavior, they still have great comradeship. After meeting with Regene Regetta and doubt over his offer to join Innovator side, Tieria suddenly hear Lockon's words from somewhere. Lockon encouraged Tieria to choose his own path to the Plan, as they were entrusted of the Gundams by Aeolia Schenberg himself 4 years ago. Tieria was still conflicted, but he took Lockon's words in strong consideration. At their mission of infiltration at federation banquet, Tieria meet Ribbons, who no other is the leader of Innovators. At their conversation, Ribbons trigger Tieria by mocking Lockon's death, calling him pathetic human-being for being consumed by revenge, which make Tieria want to shoot him out of angered, but his hand was shoot by Hilling Care, forcing him and Setsuna to runaway.When they back to ptolemy, Tieria inform Lyle about his twin killers and his motivation to seek a revenge of their family. At the last battle of Lagrange 2, Tieria prepared to launch in the upgraded Seravee Gundam Before sortieing, he asked for the late Lockon's guidance. Other Media ' * In Yun Kouga side-story manga titled ''In Those Day, ''A chapter named ''I'm Home ''about how Celestial Being recover Tieria after operation of fallen angels. He expecting himself will be in Lockon side after his defeat and surprised after he found himself still alive in medical bay. Tieria still struggling to accept their lose to the point he refuse to eat dinner with Ian and Feldt. When he sleep, Lockon spirit appear to him. He motivate Tieria to stay alive and fighting to change the world for him even though without his existence and Veda guidance, and he believe that Tieria can do it. Touched with Neil words, Tieria shed a tears and persuade Ian and Feldt to rebuild their team once again for Lockon. * In some cutscene of PS2 Games of Mobile Suit Gundam 00 shown that Tieria visiting Dylandy Grave to mourn him, without noticing that Lyle Dylandy watching him behind the tree, Quotes Fanon While wasn't official ship in Gundam 00, Locktie is one of the most popular and memorable ship in Gundam 00 fandom also one of most written ship in A03 and Fanfiction.net. The Gundam 00 fandom is quite divided on this ship, mostly about Tieria sexuality and how he see Neil. * Some fandom believe Tieria only see Neil as his best-friend or more looks like a brotherly love due to Neil big-brother figure side to the other Meisters. Fandom point out that being Innovade, Tieria has no concept about sexuality or any romantic relationship. * Majority of fandom believe Tieria has romantic feeling to Neil. This evidence become more strong In episode 8 of season 2, where Ribbons point out that Tieria let Lockon ''get too deep into his heart '' and his reaction after Ribbons mocking Neil death is similar how someone get pissed when the some person mocking their lover in front of their face. The fact that Tieria's sexual identity is also brought into question - both physically and emotionally - in episode 8 is surely pure coincidence. Unfortunately, beside any foreshadowing that the writer ''intentionally put some gender-queer element on Tieria's character, we never know if Neil has same feeling with him too or he just see him only as comrade. This ship has rivalry with Lockset in platonic-side and Lockfeldt in romantic side. Fandom * Tieria Erde/Lockon Stratos on A03 * Tieria Erde/Lockon Stratos on Ship Manifesto Trivia * The 1st opening of Season 2 show Tieria is seen watching over Lockon's Gundam in battle and, at some point, the focus on an increasingly despaired-looking Tieria's face is framed in almost exactly the way a typical Love Interest's face would be. * In Newtype magazine 2009, it's state that while Tieria also well compassionate to the other female crews, he never associated with them. * Lockon can clearly see the weak heart beneath Tieria's "strong" facade. * There are possibility before Tieria meet the Innovator, Lockon already know that Tieria is not a human judging from most of his statement is about to make Tieria try to act like the other his human's comrade. * Tieria's character has reference about gender-queer : ** In official booklet, Tieria and all Innovade (except Anew Returner) has no biological gender. Most of Innovade have androgynous appearance, which making it's so hard to guess their real gender. ** Nadhlee Gundam is reference to Nadleehi . ''Nádleehi''''' is a social and, at times, ceremonial role in Diné (Navajo) culture- an "effeminate male" or "male-bodied person with a feminine nature". Which is fit to refers a feminine Nadhlee Gundam inside masculine Virtue Gundam body. * Laetita Erde, a backup clone of Tieria is a pilot of Dynames Gundam repair III. Unlike in past, Dynames currently painted in black and white, a similar color scheme with all Tieria's gundam. His character was heavily have reference on Locktie.